flashbacks
by JellybeanGent
Summary: After a hazy night on the town sadiq founds a sleeping greek in his bed,not being able to rember he trys to recall his so called..activites    aftermath of booze and seduction    TurkeyXGreece M for brief smut -w- ONESHOT


A once slumbering figure shifted underneath the bed sheets, as a slither of sunshine shone through partly open curtains onto tightly shut eyelids. It was now around late afternoon by the time Sadiq had stirred from his death like sleep; stretching his muscles still a little tight and aching, running a hand through his short black hair surveying the mess of his room had been left in.

This was slightly unusual for him to sleep so late but with good reason, Sadiq had been out cruising the bars and clubs just for something to do no real point or aim he just liked the fun of it. This time like many others he hadn't returned home alone. His head began to throb from a huge hangover,the Turk slid to the edge of the bed glancing over his left shoulder at the other body lying beneath his covers still peacefully sound asleep, he tilted his head unsure at first of who this was and how he'd come to be in his bed but then a few heated flashbacks jogged the turks memory making him smirk smugly .

He couldn't see much of the person dozing beside him; just the top of his brunette hair poking out, with only the two fine curls atop it visible; the sheets covering him rose and fell gently as he slept.

Turkey observed the boy for a while longer, gently removing a few strands of hair of the out of boys face careful not to wake him. He Slid to the edge of the bed, padding quietly towards the bathroom hoping a cold shower would wake him up or make him think of anything else other than his self inflicted headache.

He wasn't on any personal gain from his night's hobby but he pushed his luck and his charm resulting in stumbling drunk back home, ranting loudly to an equally intoxicated boy named Hercules.

Most of the events were a blur but he pictured them as clearly as he could with a content smirk on his face, as he sat back down beside the still sleeping Greek, towel wrapped around his waist, painkillers and water perched waiting on the bedside table.

Lights spun and flashed around the dim club dance floor, the room heaving with dancing bodies, jumping and swaying to the heavy beat of the music as if in a trance. Sadiq sat with his back to the bar glancing around the figures waiting for one of them to catch his attention, ready to make his night more interesting. He didn't try making a habit out of doing this but it was the easiest and his favourite way of hooking up with people.

A bar stool scraped the floor next to him as someone pulled it out and sat down heavily looking in need of refreshment; Sadiq saw this as his cue.

''another two please.. one for me and one for him..'' he shot the stranger a polite grin, wanting to bide his time and not want to seem like he was coming on to strong, even though as soon as he laid eyes on the boy sitting next to him he couldn't stop his eyes from wandering.

The brunette returned the glance but with a questioning look in his eyes, wondering why this guy had bought him a drink, and why was he inspecting him with so much sudden interest. His emerald green eyes fixed briefly on the white mask covering the other man's face, squinting his eyes curiously, turning his head suddenly as the drinks caught his attention.

The Greek watched as the older man tipped drinks down his throat hardly touching the sides, wondering how he hadn't passed out or toppled of his chair by now. '_Must be a usual drinker' _he concluded swirling his glass and downing it, to the amusement of Sadiq as he'd obviously not drank such a drink before or was new at 'shots' as he spluttered like a fish out of water.

''you should watch how you drink those. Pretty strong ''the Turk announced, snickering to himself at the glare the younger man gave him in response.

''why'd you buy me it anyway?..'' the green eyed man glanced towards his drinking buddy, already knowing the answer.

''I was just wondering if there was a pretty name to go with that pretty face of yours''

The Greek was thankful for the dimness of the room as he felt a crimson blush flood his cheeks at such a comment.

''Hercules.'' He answered.

The older man nodded and held out a hand, quickly closing it around the Greeks pulling him to the crowded dance floor much to the surprise of Hercules who could only follow behind like a lost sheep as he was lead through to the middle.

The Grecian was not 100% sure what he thought of this guy who was so suddenly trying to sweep him off his slowly swaying feet, his Turkish accent grated on him ever so slightly but he hardly noticed due to the way every word spoke to him was so smooth, almost purred.

The lights flashed like a neon rainbow as the two men took to the floor. Sadiq boldly curled his hand around the Greeks hips, looking him up and down now and again as the strobe lights lit up his face and figure as they moved to the beat. Hercules couldn't hope to hide that his heart picked up pace as soon as the Turk neared him and laid his hands over him, instinctively he draped his arms over the older man's shoulders ,both of them rocking hips pulling closer. The drink was slowly taking effect on both of them as they began to lean more to one side than another, leant against each other propping one another up.

''..you look a little tired'' the Turk said noticing the doe eyed but sleepy look on the Greeks face.

''it's late to maybe you should be taken home'' he continued.

As the two men stumbled ungracefully out of the club Hercules didn't question once which home he was being taken to, he was much too concerned about _'' was enough room in the sky for all those stars?'' _

Keys fumbled at the lock as they two men tried to get in, both a little worse for were starting to feel the effects of boozing. The door finally clicked open, this was almost like a switch as shoes were kicked off, coats fell to the floor and lips locked. These kisses weren't romantic or neat, they were straight to the point almost savage lunges but neither of them seemed to notice the state they were in.

Now getting up the stairs can sometimes be hard enough sober but Sadiq soon found the challenge of partly undressing the Greek whilst pulling him up the stairs trying not to break the kiss, not much of a multi-tasker but he mastered it flawlessly. Kicking open the door the older man's shirt fell to the floor, he broke the kiss a second long enough to hoist the boy up onto his bed, their lips crashing back together. Sadiq usually liked to take his time with things like this, seduce them first but clearly more alcohol then sense, he was only intent on one thing, and by the expression on his guests face and the glint is his green eyes he wasn't playing games either. Belt buckles clinked as they were hastily undone, trousers and underwear cast to the floor like snakes shedding their skin. Sadiq hitched up the boys hips, giving him another look over before grunting a warning as to what was going to happen next.

The brief friction as Sadiq entered made Hercules grit his teeth, tightly shutting his eyes knowing the worst was over, he wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, rocking his hips in sync with the other mans thrusts. Pain was giving way to pleasure as Sadiq moved a little faster pulling the boys hips to him getting closer to hitting the spot they both desired. The Greek opened his mouth to call the man's name; soon realising he didn't even know it he'd returned home with a man whose name he'd never asked . Sadiq seemed to understand the problem noticing the brief silence and confusion planted on the Greeks face, he leant down to the boy's ear and purred his name clearly as if he was subconsciously giving an order for Hercules to say it.

The more turkey moved the more Greece moaned his name, causing him to smirk wolfishly this was almost like being handed a trophy only making him more determined to finish his work. The Greek let out a glorious sound as both the men came to the climax.

Panting ,feeling like the room was spinning Sadiq and Greece both lay worn out trying to catch their breath as if they'd run a marathon, Sadiq stared at the ceiling smiling, fulfilled and content with his evenings surprise, he turned to the boy only to notice he had already fell asleep. Sadiq gently ran his hand around the sleeping Greeks face brushing away his slightly matted fringe and laying a kiss on his forehead letting out a heavy sigh of satisfaction his eyelids growing heavy. He slept the night with a smile planted on his face knowing he'd be in the Grecians dreams days after.


End file.
